


The Lioness and The Dragon

by AuroraBites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBites/pseuds/AuroraBites
Summary: Because two Queens are better then one.





	The Lioness and The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> So this is this. Not my best work but I've been feeling really unmotivated lately so I forced myself to write something to get myself back into a creative grove. Also its 1am so I'm sorry for any typos and grammer errors I missed.

Cersei stood at the balcony, looking out upon the land, her land. She looked at all the people hustling around the town, chatting with one other, and keeping busy. She watched and thought about how lonely she was. These people below here, friends and families, together in some type of way. While she had guards and men all around yet she had no one. She was alone. She would never admit it or show it, but Cersei hated it. And hated herself for feeling it. She missed Jaime. She missed his voice and his touch, she missed the warmth of his presence, the warmth of this feelings. But ultimately she missed love. She missed being loved and feeling love. All she felt now was emptiness really. Coldness and emptiness. Sometimes she wondered if it was all worth it. Losing everything for power. But this was it for her, this was what she had left, this was her life.

"You're not what I expected." Cersei quickly turned to face the sudden voice behind he. It was one she hadn't heard before. And the owner of the voice was one she hadn't seen before. But she had heard more then enough talk to know who it was right away. If it wasn't the obnoxiously perfect beauty that gave it away, it was the small yet confident stance that did. Not to mention Cersei would know a Targaryan when she saw one. 

"How did you get here?" Cersei's voice was calm but fierce, much like how she held herself. She was put together well, elegant and majestic but ferocious at the same time. The queen definitely lived up to the Lanniester lion reputation. Daenerys would be lying if she said she wasn't intimidated by the older Queen, it was hard not to be. She refused to show any signs though, knowing Cersei would just feed off the weakness. "I have my ways."  
"I'm guessing that you're here to try to kill me, seize the throne for yourself..." A smirk played at Cersei's lips as she talked, almost as if she was holding back a laugh at the thought of her own death. She took a sip of wine, never taking her eyes off the dragon queen. "It doesn't always have to end in death.." Danny told her, taking a couple small steps closer to her, being sure she approached cautiously.  
"Doesn't it though? We would know best wouldn't we?"  
"We would. Which is why we should be the ones to find another way."  
"There is no other way. Either you win or you die, that's the game of thrones."  
"I don't believe that."  
"You don't want to believe that."  
Daenerys responded with a pause of silence. Cersei was right. She played too much the part of the angel of the death to deny the truth. But she wanted to end that. She wanted to end the slaughtered and bring peace. And she wanted that to start with Cersei. The dragon queen now stood with the middle of the room, facing the Lioness herself, surprised that no action had been taken yet. Her heart was racing but she stood her ground calmly and confident, wanting to prove herself to Cersei.  
"I admire you, you know." Cersei said softly, looking down at her wine. The gentleness in her voice took Danny off guard. "You do?"  
"You are threatening, and for that I do not trust you, nor like you. But I cannot deny that you're rise is impressive. The army you built, the dragons you've raised, the woman you've become. You're powerful."  
Daenerys nodded as a thank you. She was preparing for the claws to come out after the compliment. She waited, ready to defend herself. But nothing. The Lannister just took another sip of wine and turned away for a moment. Danny took that opportunity to move closer, until she was standing side by side with her.   
"You're impressive too. The first Queen to take throne with no King. I'm sorry for what it took from you to get there, but its a very inspiring concept."   
Cersei turned to look at Danny, a soft chuckle left her lips. "I inspire you? You hate me, everyone hates me."  
"Yes, I once hated you. But then I saw beyond that, beyond the hate, beyond the games, beyond the back stabbing and the rivalries. I saw a different approach. Do you realize the difference we could make? Women in power? No control by men? We could create a new world, a better world."  
This time, Cesei replied with a moment of silence. A world that wasn't run and control by men was a pleasant thought. It was a world Cersei would like to create and live in. Though it seemed too good to be true. A Taragreyon approaching a Lannister with good intentions, wanting to create peace with her. She didn't trust it.   
"Its a nice fantasy, but that's all it is you foolish girl, a fantasy."  
"It doesn't have to be just that, it can be more. And I am not foolish."  
"Oh but you are darling dragon."  
"I have walked through fire unburned, twice. I have raised dragons, freed slaves. I am very good at achieving unlikely things."  
"What you are suggesting goes beyond unlikely its mad, completely m-"  
Before Cersei could go on, Daenerys cut her off with a kiss. It was unexpected, rough at first but quickly turned soft and gentle. The dragon queen was certain this would be what caused their time together to turn violent. She had tread carefully before but this was where she had taken it too far. Or so she thought. Much to her surprise, Cersei didn't back away. Actually, she ended up encouraging it, gently tugging on Danny's dress to pull her closer.   
Cersei had kissed women before. It was a power move though, to show dominance. Never romantic. Not that this was a romantic gesture. Though she wasn't sure what kind of gesture this was, she gave in to the kiss out of curiosity. It didn't feel like a power move or controlling. Cersei actually found it to be quite nice. So much so that she not only let the other queen kiss her but even gripped her dress and pulled her closer, allowing their bodies to touch.  
Daenerys eventually pulled away to allow them to catch their breath. The two queens kept close, looking into each others eyes. The dragon queen gently ran her fingers over Cersei's soft cheeks.  
"What are you doing...?"  
"Proving that I'm not foolish"  
Cersei smirked and softly chuckled. "oh my darling dragon, this proves that you are just that." She said before locking lips with Danny once more. She cups her cheeks, deepening the kiss. For so long, Cersei had wanted to feel something, anything, other then her emptiness. The only one to ever spark anything good in her was Jaime. That was until now. Cersei felt something with the young queen, she wasn't certain what, but it was some kind of connection. It was something she wanted more of, something she wanted to explore. She was hesitate though. Cersei did not trust easily, and she certainly did surrender easily.  
Daenerys sensed Cersei's inner debate. She needed more. She needed a bigger gesture to persuade the Lanniester to trust her and side with her. There was one trick that had yet to fail her, one that was hard to resist. Danny look at Cersei and smirked. "Tell me my queen, have you ever ridden on a dragon?"  
"Bold of you to assume of me your queen already." Cersei said trying to hide the smile that was trying to capture her lips. 

Cersei composed herself in front of the dragon. Though her demeanor displayed calm, collective and unimpressed, her true feelings over very different. She was blown away by the giant beast in front of her. The roars that rattled the air soon dimmed as Daenerys approached, her presence quickly calming the dragon. It was impressive, very impressive. Drogon looked at the Lanniester, quickly becoming riled up again, causing Cersei to take a step back, putting more distance between her and the Cersei quickly understood the power the young queen had. Danny quickly put heself between Cersei and Drogon, putting her hand up to calm him and show that Cersei meant no harm. The dragon almost nodded in response and settled back down. Daenerys turned to the queen and held her hand out to her. "Shall we?"  
Cersei nodded and allowed Danny to help her climb up on Drogons back. She went first so the younger queen could sit behind her and position herself close to her to make her feel more secure. Once Cersei was settle in her arms, Daenerys gave Drogon the command to fly. "Valahd." The dragon gave a running start before taking to the air. Cersei taught her breath as the beast left the ground, she tighten her grip to Drogon and Danny gently tighten her grip to her reassuringly. The two queens looked down on Kings Landing as they flew above it. Cersei watched as the people looked up in awe, stunned by what they were witnessing. This had to be the most thrilling moment she had experience, she had never before felt this powerful. It was incredible.   
"Alright." Cersei told her.  
"Alright what?"  
"I shall rule with you."  
Daenerys smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. "We shall change the world my lioness."  
Drogon filled the clouds with his growl, calling all attention to be on the queens as he circled the sky once more before slowly taking back down to the ground. The queens climbed off Drogons back, walking through the town to make their first statement of reign. The people stared and whispered, but no one dared to protest or object. They made their way inside, down the large room, up the stairs and to the iron throne. Daenerys looked at Cersei for approval, who gave her a simple nod. The dragon queen couldn't help but smile as she finally fulfilled her quest, she finally sat on the iron throne as queen. She held her head high as she felt a new kind of power fill her body. She looked over at Cersei who stood proudly next to her. The guards and soldiers lined up in front of them, and Cersei took a step forward to address them.  
"Here begins a new Reign, a new future, one unlike any other. Long live the Queens."


End file.
